Come what may
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are both fathers of young children, and they become friends and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to change her diaper because I am the woman." Santana screamed.

"No," Blaine yelled back. "Because you have never changed her diaper in eleven months! She is your baby as much as she is mine."

"It's not my fault I'm the one who makes the money, Blaine!" Santana screamed. "You're the one who gave up everything and settled for the stay at home dad shit when I was pregnant."

"So that you could continue working," Blaine argued back. "I'm going to change Maya and were going on a walk to get her to sleep. Want to come?"

"No," Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm fine here."

He changed the baby and put her in the stroller and grabbed his iPod. Music had a way of calming him. Blaine opened the café door and pushed the stroller with the sleeping baby. He was going to get a coffee and walk back to his apartment. That was when an angry middle aged man, made a loud comment so Blaine could hear, about babies and prams in the café. Blaine just ignored what he was saying, but snapped his head around when a taller man about his age, reminded Blaine that children and prams are both allowed in the café.

"You didn't have to say anything." Blaine said as the taller man turned around.

"I know what it's like being a dad to young child." Kurt laughed.

"I'm Blaine by the way," Blaine shook his hand. "This is my eleven month old Maya."

"She is beautiful," Kurt responded. "Alex, my boy, is almost one and a half. I'm Kurt."

Blaine walked with Kurt to his office, which was on his way back to the apartment. They stopped outside the building. It was the first time in months, Blaine had actually had a conversation with someone where they interested in what he was saying, and it didn't end in world war three.

"This is me," Kurt said quickly. "It was nice meeting you Blaine. I don't know many dads -"

"Maybe Maya and Alex can have a play date one of these days?" Blaine asked.

"Really?" Kurt responded. "I mean, I would like Alex to start getting along with other kids."

"This my number," Blaine quickly wrote it for Kurt. "So we can organise a time."

"I'll text you." Kurt said after giving Blaine his number.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it's an introduction one and I'd love to know what you guys think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay bye." Blaine hung up the phone and turned to the now one year old in her high chair. It had now been a couple of weeks since Blaine met Kurt, and they were still trying to figure out a play date time.

"Mummy is working in LA and couldn't come back, so it's you and me today Maya." Blaine said as she just looked at him. That was when his phone rang again, and he picked up.

"Blaine it's Kurt," The voice on the other end began. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour. I don't know many people in the city, besides my brother and his wife and I need to work-"

"You can bring Alex here," Blaine stopped the panicked rant. "I'm sure Maya would love someone to hang out with on her birthday."

"Oh it's her birthday," Kurt responded. "I don't want to intrude."

"Her mum isn't here and it was just going to be me and Maya making cupcakes anyway. So you are not intruding." Blaine laughed.

"Thank you so much." Kurt said, as Blaine gave him his address. Kurt turned up not fifteen minutes later, and a small boy holding his hand.

"Alex this is Blaine," Kurt crouched down. "You're going to spend the day with him and Maya today."

The small boy with brown hair and big blue eyes just nodded. Kurt mouthed out _thank you _and said happy birthday to the small girl who was looking at Alex before leaving. When he came back that afternoon, he walked in to Alex and Maya sleeping on a mat on the floor, and it looked like they had been eating cupcakes.

"They fell asleep just before," Blaine said quietly. "I was going to move them but they looked so peaceful."

"It's cute," Kurt smiled. "I don't want to wake him yet."

"Then can I make you a coffee?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded. Blaine walked into the kitchen, and Kurt followed him in.

"Thank you so much for looking after him," Kurt said quickly. "I don't know what I would have done. I hope he wasn't too much of a handful."

"He is easy compared to Maya," Blaine laughed. "That one takes after her mother."

"Her mother is your wife?" Kurt looked at the wedding photo.

"Yeah," Blaine responded. "Five years now. We used to be a lot happier though."

"Happier?" Kurt responded.

"I don't want to bore you with my marital problems," Blaine handed him the coffee. "Is Alex's mother involved with you?"

"No," Kurt laughed. "I am actually gay. His mum and I had a one-time thing in my senior year at college. She left and I was left with Alex."

"Oh wow," Blaine responded. "I guess Maya is kind of lucky. I do feel sorry she has to deal with so much fighting though. And her mum isn't even here for her birthday."

"I'm sure she's a tough girl," Kurt responded. "Everyone thinks first birthdays are such a big deal, but they won't ever remember them."

"I know," Blaine responded. "I just had an idea in my head of what this day would be like, and it wasn't this. Since Maya, my wife and I just fight. That's it. We were very close to getting a divorce two years ago, and then she fell pregnant and I guess that's where we are now. We never resolved anything."

"Do you ever think of leaving?" Kurt asked. "Becoming a single dad?"

"No," Blaine responded, looking at the small girl. "Santana is her mum, and I don't think I could ever do that to Maya. My parents divorced when I was twelve, and I love her too much to do that."

"Daddy!" The small boy opened his eyes and Maya began to stir before waking up.

"Hey buddy," Kurt scooped up the seventeen month old. "Did you have fun with Blaine and Maya?"

"Yeah," The boy nodded as Kurt noticed the time. "We better get going but thank you for today Blaine."

"Bye Blaine." The boy said with a lisp.

"Bye buddy," Blaine responded. "Maybe we can do this again."

"My place next time." Kurt laughed.

"Sounds good." Blaine said scooping up the small girl and letting Kurt and Alex out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I am glad that you guys like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months had passed, and Blaine came out of Maya's bedroom after putting her to sleep. Santana was sitting at the table, completely silent. He came over, and sat opposite her.

"Blaine, I don't know how to say this," Santana began. "Um, we've been married five years, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine responded.

"This isn't working anymore," Santana said quickly. "We haven't had sex in almost a year, all we do is fight."

"Every couple has dry spells," Blaine responded. "And we have a young child and every couple-"

"Blaine," Santana cut him off. "I-I slept with someone else."

"You slept with someone else." Blaine said quietly, just looking at her.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Santana responded. "I can stay a hotel tonight if you want me to."

"No," Blaine responded. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"What are we going to do about us?" Santana asked.

"Well, I'll call Kurt and see if he can take Maya tomorrow and we are going to talk about this." Blaine was relatively calm considering what he just heard.

"Okay," Santana responded. "Wait, who's Kurt?"

"I met him a few months ago and he has a boy about Maya's age." Blaine responded, taking his phone into the other room.

Blaine didn't get any sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen the next day. By six he had given up on getting any sleep at all and not an hour later, was giving Maya her breakfast when Santana walked into the room.

"Can you dress her and I'll have a shower," Blaine responded. "Then I'll take her over."

When Blaine came out of the bathroom, he could hear Santana yelling.

"I don't get what's wrong with this outfit?" She asked the one year old gave her Santana's bitch face.

"No!" Maya responded. "Polka."

"What the hell is that?" Santana asked.

"Here Maya," Blaine walked over with a dress that was sitting on the dresser. "Polka dot dress."

Maya nodded as Blaine slipped it over her head, and put a hair clip in her hair. Blaine picked the girl up and put her in her stroller.

"I'll be back in about half an hour." Blaine responded, as Santana just nodded.

When he got to Kurt's place, the taller man opened the door and Maya started waving at him before Kurt looked at the shorter man.

"You look terrible." Kurt laughed.

"Thanks," Blaine responded. "And thanks for doing this. Santana and I need to talk about some things and it's easier if Maya isn't there."

"Not a problem." Kurt responded, as Kurt took Maya and her stroller.

When Blaine came back later that afternoon, he looked worse than he did in the morning. Both the kids were sleeping, so Kurt offered to make him a coffee.

"What happened with you and Santana?" Kurt asked as Blaine took the coffee.

"Well she cheated," Blaine began. "And we talked about everything and I am pretty sure my marriage is over. It hasn't been working for a while and I guess this was the road it was headed down."

"I am so sorry Blaine," Kurt said quickly. "Really I am. What about Maya?"

"Santana is moving to LA and Maya is staying here with me," Blaine responded. "She said she'll come and visit when she can but I know what that means. Santana and I got married at 20 years old. She was my high school sweetheart and we were young and stupid."

"Well if you need anything at all," Kurt responded. "Just call me."

"Thanks," Blaine responded, before the small girl ran over and jumped in his lap. "Hey, you."

"I love you daddy." The small girl said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too monkey," Blaine laughed. "I think we should go home now."

"Okay." Maya nodded.

"Bye Maya," Kurt smiled as the girl waved at him. "See you Blaine."

"Bye," Blaine nodded. "Thanks for today."

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. This was bound to happen, so I hope you like it and there shall be many more chapters to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the new few months, Blaine's life changed dramatically. He had started giving music lessons again until he could find a better job, he hired someone to look after Maya and keep the apartment clean, and he was realising how good of a friend Kurt was actually becoming. He could talk to Kurt about things that his friends who were also their age, wouldn't understand – one of the many perks of being a 25 year old single dad. August came, and they had taken the 23 month old and the 19 month old to the park. Alex and Maya had become almost inseparable and Kurt and Blaine thought it was kind of cute.

"I want to invite you and Maya to Alex's birthday," Kurt began. "It's at my apartment. My dad and step mother are coming down and my brother and his wife who is my best friend will also be there. But she is a bit on a crabby side of her pregnancy and yells at everyone."

"It sounds like fun," Blaine responded. "You have a step mother?"

"Oh she a nice one, contrary to most fairy-tales." Kurt laughed.

"Well that's good," Blaine responded. "My dad remarried about ten years ago, but I don't really see him or her at all. I have a brother, who is a lot older than me, and after the divorce he left to LA and I lived with my mother."

"My mother passed away when I was eight," Kurt responded. "And it was me and Dad for a while, and then Carole and Finn came along and we became a family."

"I'm sorry." Blaine responded.

"No need to apologise," Kurt smiled. "It happened almost twenty years ago now."

* * *

Kurt had organised Alex's birthday and everyone was turning up. Finn and Rachel had just arrived, and there was a knock on the door.

"More people!" Seven month pregnant Rachel sighed.

Kurt just shook his head and walked over to door. Blaine came in with Maya and a present, and Rachel was just staring at the man, along with everyone else.

"Everyone," Kurt turned to the four adults. "This is my friend Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine smiled politely.

"Blaine this is my dad, Burt," Kurt said as the older man just nodded. "My step-mother Carole, my brother Finn and my best friend, and sister-in-law Rachel Berry."

"I saw you in that off-broadway production of Les Mis," Blaine looked at Rachel who nodded. "You were really good."

"Thank you," Rachel responded. "I didn't know you like theatre? Kurt said you gave music lessons or something."

"Before my daughter was born I was writing broadway songs," Blaine explained. "I write and perform songs."

Kurt walked into the kitchen, and Rachel followed him in, helping him put together the food.

"He is cute." Rachel whispered.

"He is straight, Rachel," Kurt responded. "He just got out a marriage."

"Really?" Rachel looked at the shorter boy who was talking to Finn. "You know, he is almost the perfect guy for you. He has a child about Alex's age, and they seem to get along."

"And he is straight." Kurt said again, as Rachel just sighed and took out the salad bowl.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine had been looking after the kids all day and when Kurt came back, they were playing in the living room.

"How are things?" Kurt asked.

"Okay," Blaine responded. "I am officially divorced. I signed the papers last week. I thought I'd be more upset, but I guess I know it was the right thing to do. How are things with you?"

"I'm fine," Kurt responded. "Work is stressful but I love it. Alex and I are going back home to Ohio next week for the holidays so I have a lot to do before then."

"Maya and I are off to LA next week. My brother and his fiancé want to host Christmas and Maya is going to spend a day with Santana," Blaine responded. "Also your from Ohio too?"

"Lima," Kurt responded. "You?"

"Westchester." Blaine responded, as Kurt nodded.

"Wow," Kurt responded, before asking another question. "Has she seen Santana since she left?"

"No," Blaine responded. "And I'm kind of worried about it. Santana has never spent more than half an hour alone with Maya in her life, so I'm not sure if Maya will be able to cope with a whole day."

"You've got a tough girl Anderson," Kurt looked over to the small girl with very dark brown curls like Blaine's, Santana's darker skin and brown eyes that also belonged to Santana. "And I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Blaine responded.

* * *

When they came back, Blaine and Maya met Kurt and Alex for a coffee. The kids were sitting in one corner of the table, and Kurt and Blaine in the other.

"I got a job." Blaine said as Kurt looked at him.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"Here," Blaine responded. "A friend of mine from before Maya knew I was working again and asked me if I wanted to write songs for a new musical for broadway. They had another lyricist but he dropped out and they need new songs before it goes on in a couple of months."

"That is amazing," Kurt responded. Blaine explained to him what the musical was about and Kurt had to admit it sounded intriguing. "I'll definitely go and see it. How did everything with Santana go?"

"Okay," Blaine responded. "She was too scared to spend the day with Maya so I came with her and went and saw Santa."

"My dad and Carole took Alex so I just escaped it." Kurt laughed, looking at the small boy who very much resembled a young Kurt with slightly lighter hair.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at him. "Can I ask you a question about dating?"

"Go ahead," Kurt responded. "I do warn you I have only ever dated one guy during college and we broke up."

"So you haven't dated anyone since Alex was born?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want random guys becoming a part of mine and Alex's life," Kurt responded. "And I don't really have time to date."

"Santana told me I was crazy when I said I haven't dated at all since the divorce," Blaine responded. "But Maya means too much to me to have some random come into her life."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying these chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine had organised a night out a few days before Blaine's broadway show. They were both working like crazy, Finn and Rachel had taken Alex and Santana's mother had Maya.

"It doesn't weird you out that your ex mother in-law is at your apartment?" Kurt asked, finding a jacket.

"No," Blaine responded. "Mirabel is really nice, and this is her only grandchild. And Maya loves her."

"So we are meeting some people from my work," Kurt explained. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, we can leave."

"I think I'll be fine." Blaine laughed.

They met these people for drinks and both men got bored quite quickly. They were walking past the movie theatre and Blaine saw _Moulin Rouge _was on in ten minutes.

"We have to go and see that one time." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Why not now?" Kurt checked the time. "I love the movie and we hardly get kid free nights."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, as they went into the theatre. It was after midnight when they came out and walked back to Kurt's place.

"It was a nice night," Kurt opened his apartment door. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"Me either actually," Blaine smiled. "It was a fun night."

"Blaine," Kurt sat down and Blaine followed him. "I want to be honest with you, because you are one of my best friends."

"Mine too." Blaine responded.

"We've known each other over a year now," Kurt began. "Our kids get along. We know what it's like being single dads. I think we are perfect for each other."

"Are you asking me out?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"No. Well, yes actually." Kurt said shakily.

"You are one of my best friends," Blaine said quickly. "I-I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Blaine left the apartment and walked back to his. He quietly went to his room, and pretended he'd be getting any sleep that night. A week passed and he hadn't heard from Kurt, and he couldn't call him because he didn't know what he would say. He had finished work, and Kurt's name was dancing on his phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Close," The female voice responded. "I took his phone for a moment to speak to you. It's Rachel, you might remember me."

"How is he and Alex?" Blaine asked.

"Alex is fine," Rachel responded. "Kurt is miserable. You are one of the most important people to him, Blaine. We are going to your show tomorrow night, and I think you should find a way to apologise to him. Or at least talk to him."

"Are you always this bossy?" Blaine asked.

"It's who I am." Rachel responded.

The first night was a success and Blaine was so busy making sure everything with the music was right, he forgot about Kurt. Until he was alone in the music pit preparing for the next night. He looked up and Kurt was standing there.

"Come in," Blaine pointed to the stairs. "I need to explain something to you."

"What?" Kurt asked almost bitterly.

"I am not good at explaining how I feel with words," The shorter boy looked at him. "You are the best thing that has ever walked into my life. Maya loves you, you understand me and I love spending time with you. This, is scary for me Kurt. Coming out. I was never a guy who said I was straight or gay or anything else because I go for the person, not their gender or their sexuality."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt asked.

"You're the only person I want to be with," Blaine explained. "But I need to take things slowly."

"As slow as you want." Kurt nodded.

Blaine hugged Kurt, and they sat in the music pit for a while and just talked until Rachel came and found them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine had decided on a movie and they were walking back to Blaine's, Kurt with frozen yoghurt and Blaine with an ice cream. They had been dating six months now, and Blaine never actually thought it would be this easy to be in a relationship with someone.

"Rachel and Finn have taken Alex for the night," Kurt looked at Blaine. "I can stay at your place."

Blaine understood the subtle reference, and he knew that this was going to eventually happen. He was actually surprised Kurt held on for six months without saying anything.

"Kurt," Blaine paused. "You know, I've never done anything like this before. I don't even know-"

"And that is why you have me," Kurt smiled. "To help you."

They got back to Blaine's apartment, stopping by Kurt's first, so Kurt could pick up some stuff. Maya was well and truly down for the night, and they let the babysitter go. They got into Blaine's bedroom, and the shorter man shut the door.

"Come here," Kurt patted the spot next to him. Blaine sat down as Kurt pulled him in, and began kissing Blaine, as the shorter man sunk in the kiss. Before long, things were heating up and they were removing clothes. Kurt was fumbling around with a condom before he pushed Blaine onto the pillows and cupped the man's erection. By this point Blaine was hissing, and Kurt flipped him over.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you," Kurt said clearly, as he was carefully inserting one finger at a time. "The first time always stings a bit."

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, as he entered Blaine.

"Mhm," Blaine murmured. Kurt had begun thrusting softly, and sped up. At the end, he collapsed in Blaine's embrace. "That was-"

"Good?" Kurt asked.

"I've never um," Blaine paused for a moment. "I've never had sex as connected as that before."

"Well get used to it," Kurt smiled at him. "You're dating Kurt Hummel now."

"And I couldn't be happier," Blaine kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

It was the start of November and since that night at Blaine's, they started to spend a lot more nights together. By the start of November, it was at the point where they were either at one apartment or the other. Maya and Alex were basically seeing each other every day and sleeping in each other's bedrooms all the time.

"Blaine," Kurt asked one evening, cleaning up dinner. "We basically spend every night together, and I know this seems like a huge step. But maybe we can trial, for now, living together in one apartment?"

"I guess," Blaine responded. "But we have to speak to Maya and Alex first."

"Of course." Kurt responded.

The next day, Kurt was spending the night with just him and Alex, and was going to ask him about Maya and Blaine living with them, and Blaine was going to do the same with Maya. He was giving her a bath, and washing her hair when he asked her.

"Maya," Blaine said as she turned her head to him. "How do you feel about moving into Kurt's house?"

"Why?" Maya asked. She was getting to the age where she wanted to know everything.

"Because we spend lots of time with Kurt and Alex, and that way you're not always missing your toys and clothes when we stay there." Blaine explained.

"But toys?" Maya asked.

"Well, I'm sure Alex could make room for them in his bedroom." Blaine looked at her.

"Okay." Maya nodded, as Blaine rinsed out the shampoo.

Almost a month later, Blaine and Maya packed up the entire apartment that was being rented out to a new couple, and moved into Kurt's place. They rearranged Alex's bedroom so Maya's bed and things could fit, and when the kids went to bed that night, Kurt and Blaine were both standing at the door, and watched them fall asleep.

"This is our life now," Kurt whispered. "You, Me, Alex and Maya."

"It sounds great." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were both going to Ohio for Christmas. They had decided to stay at the Hummel-Hudson's, especially after the way that Blaine's parents had reacted to him announcing Kurt was his boyfriend. Blaine was being introduced to Kurt's friends at the Lima Bean, and Santana texted Blaine saying she was skipping Christmas in Ohio, which she promised Maya she would see her for.

"Mummy?" Maya asked.

"Mummy isn't coming," Blaine said after taking her out the front of the store. "We can still go and see Abuela on Christmas Eve before dinner at Burt and Carole's. And we have Christmas day at Nan's place."

"Mummy hate me?" Maya asked.

"No sweetie," Blaine pulled the small girl into him. "Mummy doesn't hate you, I promise. She just lives far away and it's hard for her to come and see you."

Maya just looked at Blaine before getting up. He knew she was only almost three but she could tell he wasn't telling her the truth.

"You know I love you a lot," Blaine pulled her into his lap. "And you will always be my beautiful little monkey right?"

Blaine saw a smile on her face so he continued. "And Nana will always love you, and Abuela will and Uncle Coop will love you and Grandpa will love you. That's a lot of people Maya."

"And I love you." Maya laughed, kissing Blaine on the cheek as he lifted her and gave her a piggy back ride into the coffee shop, putting her down next to Alex.

"Everything okay Maya?" Kurt asked as the girl nodded and flashed a smile at Blaine.

That Christmas, was the first time in a while Blaine was grateful for all the people in his life. He was surprised how much his mum liked Kurt, though things with his dad were still pretty bad. For Blaine at least, it felt like for the first time, he was actually happy.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I am sorry it took so long to update but I was doing uni stuff and I was doing Klaine Week on Tumblr and yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two years had passed and Blaine's life was almost as perfect as it could get. It was Alex and Maya's first day of a school and Kurt came into the kitchen.

"Aren't they too little for school?" Blaine asked.

"Not anymore." Kurt responded.

In the two years that passed they moved out of Kurt's apartment into a bigger place so the kids could have their own rooms.

"I'm going to wake them." Kurt walked up the stairs as Blaine nodded and continued to make breakfast.

Maya came down a couple of minutes later, and Blaine noticed she wasn't dressed.

"Daddy," The small girl came up to Blaine with her dress. "Look at the hole!"

"I'll take it to work today and see what Sarah from costumes can do for you, but you have to pick something else to wear." Blaine looked at the girl who sulked.

"What's up?" Kurt came in holding a coffee. He saw Maya holding her dress. "That's a pretty big hole. I'll sew it now if you eat your breakfast first Maya."

"Thank you Kurt." Maya hugged him and Blaine looked at Kurt.

"You don't have to." Blaine commented.

"It will take me two minutes." Kurt grabbed his coffee and took it into the study with him. He came back out with the dress and Alex was at the table.

"Maya come with me." Kurt called as the girl followed him into her room.

Kurt just watched as she so comfortably took off her pyjamas in front of Kurt and pulling the dress over her head. She went to grab a headband but Kurt stopped her.

"Your hair has to be up," Kurt said. "Do you want me to plait it for you?"

Maya nodded as Kurt brushed through her long dark brown curls that she very obviously inherited from Blaine. When Kurt finished the girl got off the bed and ran downstairs to show Blaine her hair. Kurt came down and they were heading to the car. They got to the school and Maya spotted the kids their age in the sandpit.

"Come Al!" Maya smiled.

"Bye Maya." Blaine stopped her as she hugged him and then Kurt.

"Bye Dad, Bye Blaine." Alex smiled hugging his father.

They watched the kids run to the playground and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"It makes it easier they are so close, right?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely," Blaine responded. "They are growing up so fast."

"Tell me about it," Kurt laughed. "It kind of makes you want another one."

"You think about more kids?" Blaine asked.

"Sometimes," Kurt responded. "But I also think about marriage. I guess it's something I always wanted to do with the right person."

That night Blaine was looking after kids as Kurt was working late. He couldn't shake the idea that Kurt wanted to get married. Blaine's first marriage wasn't very successful, but he and Kurt had been dating for three and a half years now. It was always the step he was working towards, and even with Santana, he had never felt this way about someone before. So certain that this was the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Blaine had asked Rachel to babysit that evening and Kurt and Blaine went to a showing of _Moulin Rouge. _Blaine told Kurt he wanted to pick something up from the theatre, and they walked onto the empty stage. Kurt was running his hand along a prop, and he turned and saw Blaine sitting at the piano.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't respond and just started singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Kurt was looking at Blaine, and just shook his head. Until he started singing Santine's part of the song. They finished the song, dancing together on the empty stage, and Blaine got down on one knee.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at the taller man. "You were there for me when I came out of a toxic marriage, you have always been there for me and for Maya. She loves you so much, Kurt. And I don't think I could ever take her away from you. You have done so much for me and it's time for me to return the favour, and I am more certain than I have ever been in my life, that you're the person I want by my side if we decide to have a child that is both of ours, the person who I get the pleasure of coming home to every night. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Yes."

"I didn't hear that." Blaine joked.

"Yes!" Kurt said loud enough that it echoed in the empty theatre.

"Much better." Blaine kissed him before placing the ring on his finger.

They drove back to the house, Kurt looking at his ring the whole time, and Blaine so glad he said yes. When they got there, Rachel basically ran to the door.

"It is beautiful Kurt," Rachel hugged him. "Blaine is a lucky guy. Congrats you two."

"Thanks." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

The next day, they told the kids over breakfast. Both of whom were quiet for a while.

"Does that mean Maya will be my sister?" Six year old Alex asked.

"It does," Kurt responded. "Are you two okay with that?"

"Yeah." They both beamed. These two kids were basically like brother and sister anyway.

"Wait, do we have to change our last name?" Maya asked.

"You don't have to," Blaine responded. "You can still be Maya Anderson and Alex can still be Hummel."

"What about Hummel-Anderson?" Alex asked.

"Only if you want to." Both Kurt and Blaine said.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Moulin Rouge or anything else.**

**A/N: The wedding is coming up in the next chapter. Also, I would love your opinions on Klaine having another child together.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine had decided to get married the following Christmas. They just wanted something small, with their family and friends there. It was a couple of days before the wedding, and Blaine was working with one of the stars for the new Broadway show he was writing the music for, when a familiar face entered the room. He found out Santana was in the city and though she deserved to know in person that he was getting married again.

"Take a five minute break." Blaine whispered to the girl as she walked off.

"Blaine," The Latina sat down on the seat the girl was on. "How is everything?"

"Good," Blaine responded. "How is everything in LA?"

"Great," Santana responded. "Why did you tell me to come here?"

"I just thought you better know that I am getting married." Blaine was now looking at his sheet music.

"That is so good to hear," Santana answered. "And you know, thanks for telling me. She better know how lucky she is Blaine. I never really said it much when we were married, and it's probably what made us such a bad couple, but you were good to me and to Maya."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "But it's a he, not a she."

"You're gay?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Blaine responded, looking at the picture of Maya he had sitting on top of the piano. "And Maya loves him too."

"Is that her?" Santana asked, as Blaine nodded. "My mum was right when she said she looked like me. She is so much more grown up now."

"She is definitely growing up." Blaine responded.

"Well I wish you and Maya and this guy all the best," Santana got up. "Really, I am genuinely happy for you."

That was the most amicable conversation Blaine had ever had with Santana in his life. He knew he didn't have to tell her that he was getting married, but he felt it was better she heard it from him, and not from someone else. When she left the room, Blaine realised that was probably the last time he would ever see her or have to deal with Santana. And it he was happy it ended so calmly.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, and getting to go to London for the first time for the both of them as a honeymoon was just as amazing. They had been back a few weeks, and Kurt was preparing a cake for Maya's birthday when the kids had gone to bed.

"Seven years old," Blaine put the candles on. "I cannot believe this."

"My kid is older than yours too Anderson." Kurt hit him with the tea towel.

"By five months," Blaine laughed. "And I thought they were both our kids."

A few days after they came back from London, Kurt signed papers saying that he was legally Maya's parent, and Blaine did the same with Alex. And even though they told the kids they didn't have to, they changed their surname to Hummel-Anderson.

"They are getting so much older," Kurt said putting the cake in the fridge. "I know we never really properly talked about it, but having another kid that is ours, is something that you want to do?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded. "I mean, it would be nice to have one together. But if we wait too long, the gap will be so huge between these kids and I know what having a brother ten years old than you is like."

"So why don't we start now," Kurt responded. "The sooner we put our names down the better. But I guess there is one more question. Should it be yours or mine?"

"I kind of have an idea," Blaine smiled. "We have kids that are biologically ours. Why don't we adopt a baby who needs to come into a good family?"

"I love it," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine. "And I love you too."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you for the input of them having a baby together. Now I would like to know if you think this baby should be a boy or a girl.**


	10. Chapter 10

Making the decision to adopt, as Kurt and Blaine learned, was by far the easiest part of the entire process. They had interviews and police checks and almost every other thing you could think of before they were even put on adoption lists. Kurt and Blaine knew it could take a long time before someone picks them, and as much as the men tried to not let it affect them, waiting over a year without a single phone call, was a huge strain, especially on a new marriage. One day in early April, Kurt was working from home because Maya was sick when he got a call from the adoption agency telling them the good news they had been waiting for. Her name was Marley Rose, she was due at the end of the month, she was a nineteen year old NYU student and the father was a boy she went to high school with, Ryder Lynn, who was her boyfriend's best friend. Three days later, Kurt and Blaine were told that she picked them and they should start to prepare for a new baby. For Kurt, this meant finding all of Alex's old things including his cot, pram and anything else that either he or Blaine had kept in storage. They told their families, as well as Alex and Maya about the new baby, that they seemed to be excited about.

Marley had been in contact with Kurt and Blaine about anything to do with the baby. She was overdue, and both men were waiting for the call to tell them their baby was born.

_"I hate you!" Santana screamed as the next contraction hit.___

_"You're doing well." Blaine responded. They had been at this for just over thirteen hours.___

_"You're ready to push," The doctor said after the finishing the examination. "I need you to focus on your breathing and push only when I tell you too."___

_Santana nodded as the next contraction came. Blaine went to support her and she slapped him away. "You've done enough damage as it is Anderson!"___

_Blaine just stepped away and moved to the doctors end of the bed.___

_"You're doing so well Santana." Blaine commented when he saw the head coming.___

_Santana snapped her head towards him. "Shut up right now!"___

_Blaine silently watched his daughter's birth. And when Santana was being cleaned up, he held the small girl who looked up at him with Santana's facial expression. It was that moment he realised he was a dad and that he would do anything for that small girl._

"Wha-" Blaine was startled awake by his phone and fumbled to grab it. "Hello?"

It was Marley calling him to tell him the baby was born. He immediately called Kurt who arranged for Rachel to pick Maya up from Ballet and Alex from cross training. Kurt was driving to the hospital, and he and Blaine were dead silent.

_Kurt sat in the hospital room with a blonde girl, Quinn, who one of his close friends. She had been in observation overnight after finding out that Alex was showing signs of stress._

"_Do you think he'll be okay?" The blonde asked. _

"_I think he'll be fine." Kurt responded._

"_He is fine," The doctor walked in reassuring them. __"For safety, were going to have to perform a C-section." ___

_Before either of them knew it, the blonde girl was being prepped for surgery and wheeled away while Kurt was told to wait outside the room. Twenty minutes later, a small boy was placed in his arms and Kurt never knew he could feel this way about another person. It was a shame that Quinn left Kurt and Alex a week after that._

They got to the hospital and were directed to the small boy who was placed in Blaine's arms. Kurt came behind the shorter man who was holding the small boy with a small amount of brown hair.

"Does he have a name?" Kurt asked.

"Does Cameron sound good?" Blaine asked. "Cameron Hummel-Anderson."

"We'll see what the kids come up with but that is a contender." Kurt laughed, remembering they promised the eight year olds they could help pick a name.

Rachel came with the eight year olds about an hour later, and the two kids got to hold the small boy. Maya was holding him when Kurt asked the name they chose.

"Harry," Alex responded as Kurt turned to Blaine. "Like Harry Potter."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said as Blaine laughed. "You put them up to this!"

"That wasn't actually my idea," Blaine responded. "But how do we all feel about Cameron as his name?"

"I like it." Kurt was now holding the small boy.

"What about Harry?" Maya asked. "Cameron Harry Hummel-Anderson?"

"So while we have Alexander Elijah and Maya Isabella with two beautiful names, poor Cameron is going to be stuck with Harry?" Kurt asked.

"No one has ever called me Alexander Elijah dad," Alex laughed. "Not even you."

"And no one has ever called me Maya Isabella unless I am in big trouble." Maya looked at Kurt.

"How about Timothy?" Blaine asked. "Cameron Timothy Hummel-Anderson."

"I like it." Maya spun to Blaine as Alex nodded.

"I love it," Kurt looked down to the small boy. "I think he does too."

"Well it's decided then." Blaine went to find the nurse to give the small boy his name.

They spend one night without Cameron in the house. Neither men got much sleep, and were there early the next day to bring him home. They were officially fathers of three - Alex, Maya and Cameron.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Yay, they have their baby. Tell me what you all think, as per usual. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost Christmas a year later and they were watching TV after dinner with Alex who was ten, Maya who was a few weeks away from ten and two year old Cameron had gone down for the night. Maya and Kurt had decided to watch Top Model and Kurt changed the channel a few minutes before the show started. Blaine looked up from his laptop and Alex from his book, and all eyes were on Maya and not Santana on the TV interview.

"We don't have to watch this." Kurt went to change the channel.

"It's fine," Maya said quickly. "Leave it here."

They all watched the interview and listened to Santana talk about her career. Until the interviewer asked about her personal life.

"You were married?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes," Santana responded. "But we divorced nine years ago so it's all water under the bridge."

"And you are dating dancer Brittany Pierce?"

"What?" Blaine sat up straight, as Kurt held him a laugh.

"We've been dating for five years now," Santana responded. "It's the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Are you two planning on having kids at all?" The interviewer asked.

"No," Santana responded. "I've never really had kids and I don't plan to have any."

That was the moment Maya got up and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind herself. Kurt turned off the TV and Alex and Kurt got up to go to Maya.

"You two really don't know women do you?" Blaine said from his spot. "Leave her a couple of minutes to wind down, and then go in."

Kurt turned around and Alex had walked off. He and Blaine walked to Maya's room and the door was slightly open.

"Go away Alex!" Maya said with her face in her pillow.

"I'm sitting right here until you talk to me." Alex said climbing into her bed and sitting next to her.

"I hate her," Maya said softly. "She is pretending I don't exist."

"My mum did the same thing." Alex responded.

"How do you let it not make you so angry?" Maya asked.

"Because she isn't my family," Alex pulled Maya into him. "My family is our dads, you, Cameron and my grandparents. The people who actually care about me. I don't need Quinn and you don't need Santana."

Kurt just looked at Blaine. It was the first time he had ever heard Alex talk about Quinn. And it was the first time they realised how good it was that Alex and Maya had each other. They decided to leave the kids, and walked to the living area. Maya and Alex came out a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yep," Maya sat down next up Alex. "All the people I care about are right here. My dad's and my brothers. Can we watch top model now?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt put his arm around her and turned on the TV.

Two weeks later they were in Ohio for Christmas. It was the first time Cameron had ever been, and Burt took all the kids to the park with Kurt.

"You two be careful." Burt said to the older two, as Maya headed over to the monkey bars with Alex. I don't need any broken bones. Burt turned around, and Cameron, who had become very fast on his feet, was running in the other directed. Maya and Alex jumped off the playground and Alex ran ahead and grabbed the small boy as he tripped, and bit his lip.

"Cam!" Alex lifted the small boy. "You know you're not meant to run to the road! Wow, your lip is really bad!"

Burt decided to take the kids to the hospital, after Cameron's lip was still bleeding. They called Kurt and Blaine who met them there. By the time they got there, Cameron had been seen and stitched up.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, scooping up the small boy, who looked at the shorter man with his short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"I told the older two to be careful, I turned my head for a split second, he ran and Alex caught him before he got to the road." Burt responded.

"It's okay Dad," Kurt reassured the older man, grabbing the boy off Blaine. "Cam is a runner. How many times have dad and I told you not to run away! Say sorry to Grandpa for running."

"Sorry." The boy said quietly.

"That's better." Kurt responded, as they all went back to the Hummel-Hudson house to unwind from the last few hours.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Glee tomorrow, yayyyyy. I'll probably post again on Sunday Night, as I have to spend the next few days working on an assignment due next Wednesday.**


	12. Chapter 12

_It was a Saturday morning, which meant running around to different sports. Newly thirteen year old Maya, was under the bed covers when Blaine came and knocked on the door._

"_Up, we have Ballet." Blaine said._

"_I don't feel well," Maya responded. "I don't think I should go."_

_Blaine came over to the bed, and noticed she looked okay and wasn't running a fever - Or anything. Maya threw her head on the pillow and he looked at her._

"_Is someone at Ballet giving you a hard time?" Blaine asked._

"_No," Maya responded. "It's not that, dad."_

"_What is it then?" Blaine asked._

"_It's too embarrassing," Maya turned around as Blaine rolled her over. She then sat up. "You know how we went to that seminar thing for puberty at school?"_

"_Yeah." Blaine responded, remembering having to drag the two children to the night._

"_And they said we should get stuff in case I get my period," Maya added. "And we never went."_

"_Oh – I um, I can go now." Blaine responded, as Kurt came and knocked on the door._

"_Everything okay?" Kurt asked._

"_I'm going to the store quickly, and Maya is going to get ready for Ballet." Blaine responded._

"_What is going on?" Kurt asked, as Blaine looked at Maya._

"_I got my period." Maya responded._

* * *

"_Blaine," Kurt said while getting breakfast ready. "Can you make sure Cameron is up?"_

"_He has school today?" Blaine asked. "He is definitely too little, right?"_

"_He has school." Kurt laughed, as Blaine walked back up the stairs and came down with the small boy._

"_Maya!" Kurt called. "Alex! Breakfast and bus. NOW!"_

_Now they were teenagers, they had changed a lot. Alex resembled a very light brown haired, younger Kurt, though the newly fourteen year old opted for less fashion forward clothing. Now Maya was older, you could see the Blaine in her. She had his smile, and his curls, which they rarely saw, now she was straightening her hair. Kurt loved taking the thirteen year old shopping, and it was the one sacred thing between them. Alex sat down for a moment, before he realised the time, and Maya came out, grabbed her breakfast, walking out with the fourteen year old boy._

"_Bye you two!" Blaine called._

"_Bye!" Maya and Alex called at the same time, slamming the front door._

_Blaine sighed, as he looked to the small boy who grabbed his school bag. Kurt and Blaine didn't say anything until that night, when they were getting into bed._

"_Dropping Cam off made me feel old." Kurt pulled the bed sheets over his body._

"_Me too," Blaine responded. "And we have two starting high school next year."_

"_Don't say that!" Kurt threw a pillow at Blaine. "It's bad enough Cameron is at school!"_

* * *

_It was the night of junior prom, and almost Maya and Alex's curfew. Blaine heard the door open, sighing that they were home, before there was screaming._

"_Why did you do that!" Maya's voice was loud and clear causing Blaine to get out of bed with Kurt._

"_I'm sorry Maya, but he is a jerk," Alex yelled back. "All he wanted to do was have sex with you at the back of his car."_

_Hearing that made Blaine's stomach turn. Kurt put his arm around Blaine._

"_Well maybe I wanted to have sex with him at the back of the car!" Maya yelled. "Either way, you didn't have to drag me out of prom and bring me home."_

"_Why would you want to lose your virginity with someone who doesn't care about Maya?" Alex asked._

"_You lost yours," Maya responded as Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine. "Everyone has."_

"_That doesn't mean you have to lose yours," Alex responded. "It's better with someone who cares about Maya. Claire and I have been dating almost a year now."_

"_Well maybe some people aren't so lucky!" Maya took her shoes off._

"_You'll find someone," Alex looked at her. "And when you do, he'll actually respect you enough to take you to his bedroom or a hotel."_

* * *

_Cameron was in high school before Kurt and Blaine knew it. He had grown up, and now at almost sixteen, was taller than Blaine, and Kurt. He was a football player, popular and he and the men hardly had nights together anymore._

"_Your birthday," Kurt said. "I was thinking since Alex and Maya were going to be in the city we can do dinner somewhere."_

"_Okay." The brunette responded._

"_Now besides Maya and Alex is there friends you want to invite?" Blaine asked._

"_Um, not really," Cameron responded. "Well one actually. His name is Nathan. He is, his my boyfriend."_

"_Really?" Kurt said as the boy nervously shook his head. "Why are you nervous?"_

"_Why?" Blaine asked._

"_It's still scary coming out to your parents even if they are gay themselves." Alex focussed on his dinner._

"_Well dad and I love either way." Kurt smiled as the boy just nodded._

* * *

_Dropping Cameron off at college and coming back to an empty house was surreal for Kurt and Blaine. Something they always thought too far off to feel. They walked into the house, and past all three bedrooms the kids slept in. Kurt put his arm around Blaine, as they soaked in the empty house and their lives from now on._

**__****Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE.**

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS. THIS IS UNFORTUNATELY THE LAST CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE.**


End file.
